Not So Easily Broken
by princesspomegranate
Summary: Loki's plans to take over Midgard are in full swing, but will the appearance of a familiar face alter the situation drastically? LokixSigyn. Five Kisses series. Post Losing Him.
1. Reunited At Last- Sort Of

**Author's Note: Hello there. :)**

**For those of you who haven't read anything from me before, this is a sequel to some of my other LokixSigyn stories, a series that starts with 'Five Kisses'. The list and order of stories in the series are at the bottom of my profile. It's probably quite important that you read them before you read this as some things may not make as much sense otherwise. The only ones that you could probably get away with not reading are the M-rated fics as they're pretty much pure lemons. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you'll read them and come back to read this. :)**

**This story is set during and after the events of **_**The Avengers**_**, and follows only Sigyn and Loki's parts in the story- which is why we're starting midway through the film. Nothing before this point has changed, and since I'm not one to plagiarise, I'm only writing scenes that I've changed. Of course, I own nothing but my ideas. :)**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Kit xx**

* * *

Loki didn't move from the seat he'd been instructed to sit in. His plan was going perfectly; all he had to do was sit tight. The plane was going fast, taking him quickly to his destination, furthering him in his goals, and his 'captors' were clueless. He overheard a conversation between a voice and the agent controlling the plane.

"Saying anything?" Fury asked.

"Not a word," Natasha replied.

"Just get him here. We're low on time."

Tony watched Loki carefully, disliking how he sat so calmly, just staring at the other side of the plane.

"I don't like it," Steve commented, clearly bothered by the same thing.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being that easy," Steve scoffed, recalling how hard Loki had hit him. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle," Tony quipped quickly.

Steve paused, clearly unimpressed by Tony's attempt humour. He already felt out of place enough without constantly being reminded of all that he'd missed over the years.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," Steve noted, turning the conversation away from his past.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

As soon as the words left Tony's mouth, something in the sky changed dramatically. Grey clouds formed around the plane, a storm swirling out from nowhere. Thunder boomed and crackled as lightning shot around them.

Natasha looked up and asked, "Where's this coming from?"

No one answered her. They all just looked up, frowning in confusion at the spontaneous weather change. It was only Loki that looked up nervously.

Steve didn't fail to notice either, and asked, "What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?"

His eyes flickering to the Captain for a moment, Loki answered, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Then he turned his eyes to the sky again. The others clearly didn't understand his meaning; they had no reason to fear the thunder as he did. A loud thump shook the plane, almost as if something had jolted into it. And with that, Loki's eyes went slightly wider, half-dreading what that sound meant.

Ignoring Loki's reaction, Tony immediately put his mask on and opened the door. He was determined to find out what had just hit their plane.

Steve looked over at him and questioned, "What are you doing?"

That was when a figure all too familiar to Loki thudded down in the entrance of the plane. Loki stared, a flash of fear passing through his eyes but vanishing as quickly as he could force it to. _Oh brilliant_, he thought. He had been hoping that Thor would have been unable to find a way to get to Midgard. Apparently his hopes were wasted.

With a scowl, Thor hit Tony with Mjolnir, knocking him backwards before grabbing Loki and tearing him free of his seat belt. Grasping him by the throat, Thor turned them to the exit and set off flying out of the plane with a bolt of thunder heralding their departure. Tony stood up swiftly and stared after them.

"And now there's that guy," he said.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from the cockpit.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve queried.

"Doesn't matter," Tony replied. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!"

Tony walked towards the exit of the plane, half ignoring Steve's comment.

Quickly he replied, "I have a plan. Attack."

Then he flew out of the plane. With a sigh, Steve went straight for a parachute.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," Natasha commented, seeing his plan.

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods," she tried to explain.

But Steve continued putting on his parachute anyway.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," he replied, throwing himself out of the plane after the others.

* * *

Sigyn started to climb into the open doors of the plane just after she'd seen the uniformed soldier jump out. She wasn't worried that Thor had left her there, he would be back after he had spoken with Loki away from mortal eyes.

Then she would finally be reunited with her husband- even if he was embroiled in some sort attempt to conquer Midgard. She would have to talk to him about that later. Right now she was more concerned about getting into the plane. She regretted wearing one of her usual dresses in that instant, but eventually she got into the plane, wondering why Thor hadn't just deposited her there instead of on the roof of the Midgardian contraption.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" she heard a woman's voice shout, distracting her from her thoughts.

Sigyn looked up, straightening her dress absentmindedly. She watched as a red-haired woman disengaged herself from a seat at the front of the plane, handing control of it over to the man beside her. The woman pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Sigyn just stared.

"Calm yourself," Sigyn said. "I mean you no harm. I am Sigyn."

Natasha frowned. She had no idea who this oddly-dressed woman was, but she was quite sure that she had something to do with Loki. _And another Asgardian_, she thought. _This can't be good._

"What are you doing here?" she asked carefully.

"Waiting," Sigyn replied simply.

"Waiting?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thor will bring Loki back momentarily."

"So you're one of them then?" Natasha said, seeking confirmation.

"If by that you mean am I from Asgard, then yes."

Sigyn ignored Natasha's gun and took a seat in one of the chairs lining the length of the plane. Natasha narrowed her eyes and kept a close watch on the golden-haired goddess as she went about her business. She was clearly unconcerned by the prospect of being confronted by one of the planet's top assassins.

"Take a seat, Agent...?"

"Romanoff. Natasha Romanoff. They call me the Black Widow."

Natasha only said that to watch the woman's face, to search for any sense of recognition. There was none. She obviously didn't recognise who she was faced with, Natasha understood. However, the plane's newest intruder was certainly a little too calm for her liking.

"Right. Well you may as well sit down again. They'll come back soon," Sigyn said, matter-of-factly. "And could you please put that gun away, it's distracting."

Natasha considered the Asgardian woman for a second before carefully holstering her gun. She didn't sit as Sigyn had suggested however. She was too wary too trust so easily.

It wasn't long before they received a radio message from Tony informing them that Loki was under their control again and that they should double round and pick them up. Sigyn tensed at the mention of Loki's name, and Natasha didn't fail to notice. _That's_ _odd_, she thought.

As the pilot set a course for their whereabouts, Natasha asked, "Nervous?"

"You could say that," Sigyn replied.

But that was _all_ that she said on the matter. In fact, she was silent and still as she sat until the plane landed in a ruined forest. The doors opened and Tony was the first to step inside.

"I'm sure there used to be a forest here," Natasha commented, eyeing the newly-flattened surrounding area.

"Recent refurbishment," he replied quickly. "Who's the blonde?"

"She came with him," Natasha said, nodding to Thor as he pulled Loki back aboard.

Confusion showed in Loki's expression as his eyes found Sigyn sat in the corner of the plane, but he masked it carefully. He didn't need anyone to see his reaction as he caught sight of his wife. He didn't need them knowing what was going through his mind.

"Sigyn?" Loki asked cautiously.

Sigyn opened her mouth to reply but Thor immediately cut her off.

"Don't say anything, Sigyn."

"But Thor-"

"Don't say a word. I don't want you speaking to him right now."

Sigyn stood up, eyes burning with a sudden outrage. She didn't like the idea of Thor ordering her around, particularly when it came to further separating her from her already-estranged husband.

"Thor, he's my husband, you can't just-"

"Be silent, Sigyn, or I will find a way to send you home immediately."

At that, she just stared, an angry retort playing on the tip of her tongue. She held it in however, she had given much to get to this position and she was determined not to be sent back to Asgard so soon.

"Sit down, Sigyn. Loki does not deserve your words."

"Maybe he can earn them by cooperating," Steve suggested as he boarded the plane and allowed the plane doors to close behind him.

Loki took no notice of the Captain's suggestion, he was too busy staring at Sigyn. He couldn't believe that she was there, that she would come with Thor. Perhaps she hadn't been convinced to hate him. Perhaps she still loved him._ What did she have to do to get Odin to agree to letting her come to Midgard?_ he wondered curiously.

"_So_," Tony started, alleviating the awkward silence that arose. "Nice to see your dysfunctional family reunion- by the way, next time try Jerry Springer, you might just fit right in."

Not understanding the reference, Steve rolled his eyes and said, "Can we just get a move on now?"

With that, the plane set off again, leaving Loki and Sigyn to stare at each other from opposite sides of the plane for the entire journey, with a frowning Thor standing between them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so we've finally reached the Avengers. :) I've been waiting to write this part of the series for so long so I'm very excited, hope you are too! :)**

**An explanation for Sigyn's appearance on Earth and exactly what has been going on back on Asgard will be given soon. :) Just you wait. ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will let me know what you think! :)**

**Kit xx**


	2. Arrival At The Ship

The flight was long- or long enough, anyway. Tony and Steve exchanged a few words, but they were a little too distracted by the appearance of Thor and Sigyn to hold down much of a conversation. Thor remained silent for the entire journey, his arms crossed as he kept a close watch on Loki.

Loki took no notice, however. His mind was still reeling at the sight of his wife; and he didn't stop staring at her. Seeing Sigyn so soon hadn't crossed his mind in the slightest. His plan had been to take earth and then return to Asgard for her. But she was here now.

Loki had to push Sigyn from his mind for the moment. He would find away to get to her soon enough; he would make sure of that. For now, he had to continue with his plan.

He had the Tessaract, SHIELD wanted it back. The only way he could have his revenge was to hold on to it and destroy them in the process- which he was determined to do. He had to follow his plan. He would just have to find a way to work Sigyn's presence into the equation.

They landed and the plane's door opened once again. Thor, Tony and Steve went to leave, surrounding their prisoner as they went. The God didn't resist; he simply cast one more look at his wife before following them outside.

The group had received orders from Nick Fury to secure him immediately. Apparently, the Director was very determined that Loki would remain under control since the group were met by an armed guard as they stepped out of the plane. Yes, Nick Fury was very determined indeed.

Sigyn stared at her husband as he was led away. She hated that they had been separated again. So soon. She let out a deep sigh. She would find him again soon; at least they were on the same planet now.

"So erm, you; Sigyn right?"

Sigyn looked up to see Natasha standing in front of her, her hands resting on her hips. The Goddess nodded.

"You need to come with me."

Sigyn raised a brow, but otherwise didn't move.

"And where would we be going?" she asked.

Natasha frowned. She wasn't used to people not following her orders immediately. This woman was weird.

"Look, that dress might be the hottest thing on Asgard, but it's not really gunna be convenient round here."

Sigyn just stared. She didn't really understand what the heat of her dress had to do with anything.

"We've got a store with spare SHIELD clothing that you can change into; so if you'll follow me?"

It wasn't really a question, but Natasha was running out of nice ways to get her to follow her. Apparently politeness was enough though, because, with that, Sigyn stood up.

"If you insist," she replied.

She didn't tell Natasha that she would be quite glad to change. Climbing into the plane was quite a difficult job in what she had been wearing; perhaps it would do her well to change. Although, looking at what this woman was wearing didn't exactly reassure her. She wasn't entirely sure that she would feel comfortable in something so skin-hugging.

Regardless, she followed Natasha out of the plane and into the strange-looking ship that they had landed on. The two women walked through numerous grey and metallic corridors, and Sigyn couldn't help but stare at her surroundings. It was so unusual. So Midgardian. Nothing on Asgard ever looked as dull.

Eventually Natasha stopped outside a store where they kept spare SHIELD clothing. They went into the small room and Natasha started rummaging through piles of clothes.

"Okay, so, here's a shirt," Natasha said, pulling one down from a shelf. "And here's some pants."

Sigyn thanked her, and Natasha left the room so that she could change. Sigyn lifted the clothes that she had been given up and surveyed them. They were dark blue, a sort of uniform that she had seen others on the ship wear. It had been so long since she had worn anything that wasn't Loki's colours and it felt incredibly odd to think of doing it. But she slipped out of her dress, regardless of how odd these clothes looked.

When she was dressed, Sigyn looked in a mirror, distracted by her reflection. She still wore the gold necklace Loki had given her to show her status, she would never take that off, but otherwise, she looked so different. The clothes fit her so awkwardly; and she looked so strange in these ill-fitting garments. _At least they're not as tight as they could be_, she couldn't help but think, her mind drifting back to Natasha's attire.

* * *

Alice tapped her foot against the bottom of the stool. She was bored. She had been bored since Agent Coulson had come to pick her up from Stark Tower. The problem was that she hadn't been given much information as to why she was there, though apparently Tony knew everything. That peeved her; she was older than him, after all, she should be the one that knew the most.

Apparently, SHIELD just thought that her presence would be useful, or so she'd been told. Who was she to disagree? Especially when they 'urged' her into it by threatening to take away the freedom they had given her. Alice let out a sigh; she hadn't really had a choice.

Her brother had gone to Germany with a number of others, but, of course, she hadn't been invited. So she was stuck in the lab with Bruce Banner. Bruce was nice enough, and he was clever enough. He had been a friendly enough companion whilst she had been confined to the ship.

Bruce even seemed quite docile, or so he appeared. She'd heard about his other half, but wasn't expecting an appearance from big, green and angry any time soon. Bruce was apparently very good at control. But right then, he was too busy doing work to speak to her and she was bored.

"Guess that must be him," Bruce commented.

His voice startled her out of her thoughts and Alice looked up. She turned to the window that gave view to the corridor but was too late to see who had passed the window. She just saw the last of an armoured guard disappearing.

"Who?"

"The bad guy."

"Right, yeah, this bad guy," she said. "It's weird, no one seems to be telling me anything about this guy."

"Doesn't seem like anyone knows that much about him."

"They've gotta know something."

Banner shrugged.

"All I know is that he's some guy who thinks he's a god."

She blinked. That was a little too convenient, wasn't it?

"What's his name?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Loki."

Her eyes widened and Bruce frowned at her.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She ignored his question and instead asked, "Can you get a camera following him up on screen?"

"I guess."

"Please, do it."

As a confused Bruce started to pull up a camera on the screen in front of him, Alice watched intently. She stared at the screen as the corridor came into view, her eyes focussing immediately on the villain they had been hunting. It was the God she hadn't seen for months. _Loki_.

Banner looked at her curiously as her expression hardened. He was just about to ask if she was okay when a SHIELD agent walked into the room and informed them that they were to get to the bridge. The two followed the agent out of the room swiftly, but Alice's thoughts remained on what she had seen.

Loki. So that was why they wanted her there. She had met him before and SHIELD must have known about that; they were always watching her and they must have seen her with him. Alice didn't know what to do. Yes, she had met the God, yes, she had spent time with him; but she had realised over time that all she had been to him was a nurse.

If SHIELD wanted to use her to their advantage then they were probably going to be left wanting.

* * *

The door to the round, glass cage whooshed shut and Loki slowly turned as it sealed. _An odd cell for a prisoner,_ Loki thought. The Director, Fury, walked up the steps aside the cage to a panel.

"In case it's unclear," he said as he started typing on the console, "if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass."

Fury paused as the whooshing of air being sucked away sounded when the hatch opened beneath Loki's cage. The God looked down, noting the giant hole beneath him almost unconcernedly.

Over the heavy sound of the wind being sucked from the ship, Fury yelled, "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

He pushed a button and the hatch closed again, the noise suddenly disappearing.

Fury gestured to Loki and then at the console while he said, "Ant, boot."

Recalling his earlier words, Loki just chuckled. He did enjoy this mortal's persistence.

He raised his hands and walked backwards slightly as he said, "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

Loki smirked and turned to the camera that he was well aware was watching him.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man... How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

Fury shot him a levelling glare.

"How desperate am I?" he said as he began to approach the glass cage. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

Loki sucked in a breath, feigning some sort of impact from the man's words.

"It burns you to have come so close," he teased. "To have the Tesseract, to have power, _unlimited_ power. And for what?"

He grinned and looked at the camera again.

"A warm light for all mankind to share."

Loki turned back to Fury, giving him an equally unsympathetic stare.

"And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury was silent for a moment until a small smirk crossed his lips.

As he started to walk away, he said, "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

Loki walked towards the glass by the camera and, without looking back at Fury, said, "Perhaps not a magazine, but a visit from my wife might be more apt."

Fury paused in the doorway

"Maybe when you feel like answering some of our questions," was all he said.

Loki just chuckled and shook his head. So Fury left.

* * *

**Author's Note: So our couple's separated again, but it won't be long if Sigyn's got anything to say about it. ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and will let me know what you thought! :D**

**Kit xx**


	3. Silvertongue's Wife

Regardless of her wishes, Sigyn wasn't allowed to see her husband after she'd changed. She wasn't allowed to go with Thor to the bridge either. _Apparently_ she would just be in the way and she would just have to wait around out of the way like a 'good little Princess' until she was allowed to see Loki.

So she was shunted away by Natasha and a couple of burly SHIELD agents with guns. She had no idea why they thought that was necessary though; _she_ wasn't a threat to them.

Sigyn soon found herself pushed into a room and told that it was her quarters. It was true that it had a bed, a shelf, a lamp on a small table and an adjoining room that served as a bathroom. But she knew that it was just four walls to keep her away from everyone else, especially Loki. And she didn't like it one bit.

In Sigyn's mind, Thor was off playing hero, God to all the Midgardians, and she just _knew_ he had asked that she be kept confined. She _was_ kept there, after all, since there was a man standing watch outside of her room, making sure that she couldn't disappear. And all Sigyn could do was scowl.

She didn't come Midgard to be a prisoner; she'd come to find her husband. And she'd be damned if she was just going to sit around while Loki was finally so close to her. So Sigyn opened the door and waited until the man outside turned around and gave her an expressionless look.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Sigyn stared for a second. _Best to play the innocent if I'm going to have to break out of here_, she thought.

"Hello; I was just wondering if it might be possible for me to have a glass of water?"

The man considered her.

"And you can't drink from the tap?"

She raised an eyebrow and shot him a look that told him there was no way in his realm or hers that that was going to happen. He frowned.

"Can't it wait?"

Sigyn's brow creased a little. Apparently, he thought that his standing there with his gun was more important. It only confirmed to her that she was a sort of prisoner on this ship. Just like her husband.

"Well... no," she said quietly.

The man sighed.

"Alright; but I'm going to have to lock you in her while I'm gone."

_Oh_ _no_, Sigyn thought. She couldn't let that happen. If it did then she'd never get to see Loki.

"You don't need to do that," she replied sweetly. "I'm quite capable of remaining here without someone watching over me."

He stared.

"Where am I going to go, after all?"

"Sorry, ma'am, I have orders."

He put his hand on the door, but Sigyn stopped him.

"Look, I'm..."

She paused for a second. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to get out of here.

"I'm sorry."

The man looked confused, but the expression soon vanished. Because Sigyn hit out at him and knocked the gun from his hand. He didn't expect that in the slightest, and Sigyn knew that the surprise was to her advantage. She was also a lot stronger than she looked. Being Asgardian certainly had its advantages. Sigyn turned quickly and elbowed him in the nose, before kicking him once, then twice.

As the man crumpled to the floor unconscious, Sigyn looked down at him. She felt bad. She hadn't quite meant to hit him that hard. Apparently, Sif had taught her very well. _Oh well_, she thought, _at least he isn't going to be able to lock me in this room now._

She sighed to herself, knowing that she did have to move him though. The Midgardians were more likely to find out that she was missing if they walked past this man, unconscious, on the floor. So Sigyn took hold of his feet and, with some difficulty, pulled him into the room she had been stuck in.

She would have stolen the key to the room from him and locked him in if it wasn't for the fact that they used a keypad and a sequence of numbers that she had no idea what they were. So, simply shutting the door behind her, she set off, hoping that she wouldn't bump into anyone before she found Loki.

* * *

Given Sigyn's luck, she _did,_ unfortunately, bump into someone. As she rounded a corner, she quite literally walked into a SHIELD employee. Momentarily startled, she tried to recover herself quickly. The woman looked up at her and blinked, apparently equally as startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sigyn said.

"Not a problem."

The woman regarded her for a moment and Sigyn put on her best serious face- the one she'd learnt from her husband. The woman was looking at her ill-fitting, stolen uniform rather too meticulously. Sigyn didn't flinch under her gaze, but she could tell something was amiss.

"Are you sure you are in the right place?"

Sigyn started panicking a little, but she didn't outwardly show it. There must have been something about her uniform that didn't fit her location... _Oh_ _Hel_, she thought. _Time to bluff so hard it would make Loki proud_.

"I'm quite new to the ship; it's my first time stationed here," she lied. "I'm supposed to be taking a message from Director Fury to the prisoner."

The woman batted her eyes slightly before giving a nod, apparently accepting Sigyn's lie.

"It's like a labyrinth in here, isn't it?" the woman said.

Sigyn smiled a little, glad to hear the woman's more friendly tone.

"I could have gone down the same passageway three times already without even realising," Sigyn concurred, this time truthfully. "You couldn't, by any chance, remind me of the way?"

"To get to where the prisoner's held, go down two floors and then take the third right, you should be able to work it out from there."

"Thank you," Sigyn grinned. "I really appreciate it."

The woman started to walk away when Sigyn spoke again, calling her back a little.

"If you do come across the Director, please don't tell him I got lost. I'm pretty sure he'd fire me in a second if he knew how confused I just got."

"No problem. We're all new here at some point," the woman winked before disappearing around another corner.

Sigyn grinned as she started to follow the woman's directions. At least she was still well-practiced as Silvertongue's wife.

* * *

Sigyn followed the woman's directions to the letter and ended up exactly where she wanted to be. But for some reason, she couldn't walk straight inside the room where her husband was imprisoned. She paused at the door and took a breath. Finally, she would get to see Loki again, after so long. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

Eventually working up her courage, Sigyn opened the door and walked through to see her first glimpse of her husband since their awkward, silent plane journey. Loki was sat down, elbows resting on his knees and back hunched over slightly. He blinked and straightened as soon as the door opened though.

He stood immediately and turned to her, the only realisation in his expression showing in his eyes. His face remained the same mask as usual, but his _eyes_; his eyes betrayed him in a way that he only showed to his wife. The two stared at each other for a long moment, taking each other in, but neither daring to speak.

"I didn't think they would allow you to see me," Loki said eventually, before adding bitterly, "Thor seemed very insistent."

"They didn't exactly 'allow' me," Sigyn admitted.

Loki smirked. How he loved that his wife couldn't do as she was told.

"It is good to see you, love."

"Your hair has grown," she observed.

He tilted his head, as if to better show off the change in his appearance.

"I like it."

She said nothing for a while, and just looked at him.

"What are you doing, Loki?"

His gaze darkened somewhat.

"What I must," was his curt answer.

Sigyn opened her mouth to reply, but Loki continued before she could speak.

"Speaking of things I must do..."

The God waved a hand and the trousers and shirt she'd been given to wear were immediately replaced with a dress. A _green_ dress. Sigyn looked down at herself and shook her head slowly.

"Much better," he smirked.

"Still the Loki I know, I see," she mused. "So why are you doing this?"

He seemed irritated that she was continuing to push this matter. He didn't want to have to tell his wife why he was doing this. She should know. But Loki answered anyway.

"This is the way it must be. Ruling is what I was born to do; it is my destiny to rule these people-"

"Loki, no. It was your destiny to advise your brother- to help _him_ rule."

"Sigyn, I will not have this conversation with you again. I am doing what I must, and doing what I will to achieve what is rightfully owed to me."

She sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't."

And that was the end of that argument. Sigyn knew that she wasn't in a position to stop her husband. SHIELD would have to handle that. His actions here were more of a Midgardian problem than a marital one. She was just glad to see him.

Eventually, Loki asked, "You are in good health?"

She looked up and met his eyes again.

"Yes."

"The Asgardians have not treated you ill because of my actions on Asgard then?"

"No. They didn't blame me for... anything."

"Good. I am glad that life has not been too hard for you in my absence."

She blinked.

"Not too hard?" Sigyn muttered. "_Not too hard?_ This has been the hardest time of my life."

He stared, eyes flashing at his wife's suddenly harsh tone.

"For so long I thought you were dead; that you'd left me. _Alone_. It wasn't until Heimdall saw you that I even knew you were still alive; but then I couldn't get to you- and I knew you wouldn't return to me. Without the Bifröst, I could only wait for news of you... and this is what I hear?"

"Drop it, Sigyn," he said almost angrily.

He couldn't discuss his actions on Midgard. He couldn't have her judging him like the others.

Then he sighed, and said, "I am sorry to have caused you such pain."

Her frown distorted her features for a moment; a visible depiction of the turmoil that statement caused her.

Sigyn couldn't stop herself from saying, "I have been in more pain than I will ever tell you, Loki. Part of my soul was torn away when you... left. It's hard coming back from that."

Loki stared, unblinkingly. He would hear what she had been through when this was over; and he would help her to understand why he had never meant to cause her pain.

"But you're alive, and so am I; and we're together now. Finally."

She looked to the floor just as his gaze softened.

"I never meant to hurt you, little Sigyn. If I ever I do it is unintentional."

The sound of his nickname for her brought the tiniest smile to her lips, despite the pain she felt from her memories.

"Just don't die on me again," she whispered.

He grinned.

"I shall try not to."

* * *

**Author's Note: SERIOUSLY sorry, guys. I've been **_**so**_** busy lately with Uni and personal life etc. Hopefully I should be able to get back to my writing now. :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and will let me know what you think! :)**

**Kit xx**


End file.
